


Wing Woman

by Just_jesshere



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: LTIH_goforit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_jesshere/pseuds/Just_jesshere
Summary: One-shot about Caroline doubting herself. Written for #LTIH_goforit, using the prompt "You're very attractive you should go for it."
Relationships: Gillian Greenwood/Caroline McKenzie-Dawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Wing Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A Last Tango in Halifax fic/ One-shot #LTIH_goforit

“You’re very attractive, you should go for it,” Gillian said it in her thick Yorkshire accent. Caroline leaned against the fridge and let out an exasperated sigh.

“You think?”

Gillian rolled her eyes, “I am not going to flirt with you on this, if that’s your kind of twisted jazzing yourself up exercise.” The word “jazzing” was accompanied by Gillian waving her hands in a frantic fashion. “You’re my sister, as good as.”

“But you do think, don’t you?” said Caroline as she picked up her cup of tea, she tapped in the side of the cup. Gillian raised her hand to her neck and traced the skin underneath her ear. She had a headache and she was trying really hard not to bite Caroline’s head off.

“Bloody gorgeous, now can we leave it? I’ve got a breach sheep...”

**...**

Gillian had a sheep between her knees and was attempting to relieve some of the pressure. Caroline rested her head on the fence and watched as Gillian sunk into the mud.

“I don’t understand the big deal?” Gillian said as she ran her hands down the spine of the Ewe, she gave out a strangled yelp and Gillian whispered sweet comforting nothings underneath her breath.

“I haven’t...well you know, not since Kate,” Caroline said quietly.

“You slept with Olga, didn’t you?” Gillian offered.

“Slept with, yeah, but didn’t go past much else...”

Gillian frowns, “Flora called her Mummy though?”

“Flora calls you Mummy,” Caroline quipped back, Gillian smiled and then suddenly the ewe let out a bleat and a lamb fell at Gillian’s feet. Gillian wiped her hands on her overalls and crossed the pen to the gate. She let herself through and wiped her brow with her wrist.

“You mean the L-word then?” she asked.

“We have established that I am a lesbian, Gillian.”

“Ha!” Gillian laughed, “You’re hilarious.” The pair began to walk back up to the house.

“Yes, I really like her and I know it is stupid. I am a middle-aged woman who is a bloody good head, even in that rather difficult school and yet when I see her...my knees turn to jelly.”

“I am very offended. We are not middle-aged.”

**...**

Caroline and her latest crush entered the restaurant and were swiftly shown to a little corner table. Gillian followed quickly behind and sat at a table a little further away.

“If your sister wants to sit with us that’s okay,” offered Caroline’s date. Caroline shook her head.

“I am sure he will be along any second,” Caroline spat out as she tumbled over her words. The woman who sat across from her smiled, she could see Gillian out of the corner of her eyes sticking her thumbs up, she hoped Gillian had actually managed to procure a date otherwise it was going to look incredibly odd. She barely listened as the woman quipped about men always being tardy and she was glad she was shot of them.

“She doesn’t look like you much does she?” Caroline’s eyes snapped back.

“What?”

“Your sister?”

“Oh yes, ha, no. Well were not really related. Twins from other misters and all that. And other mothers too, actually, you see her mother and my f- wait no her father and my mother were at school together but then her father stood by mother up...well not really, he did leave a note that never got to her, it was the women who would become his wife, Gillian’s...my not sisters mother, she didn’t give it to him...so they met years later and got married...did that make any sense?” Caroline rambled. Her date smirked and rested her hand on Caroline’s.

“It’s okay, calm down, Jesus women you would think this was your first rodeo...”

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked over in Gillian’s direction. She was still alone, the stupid woman hadn’t got herself a cover date.

“You nervous?”

“Excruciatingly.”

“So she’s your wing women?” she laughed. Caroline bit her lip and then nodded. She laughed again.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, you’re perfect.”

Caroline blushed and then composed herself.

“Would you excuse me?” Caroline smiled before excusing herself and practically running over to Gillian’s table.

“You can go,” she hissed.

“I have just ordered some potato skins, I can’t go yet,” Gillian whined. Caroline shot Gillian her best headteacher no-nonsense look would kill and Gillian scrunched up her nose. She picked up her coat and got up from the table.

“I want some crappy wine as a thank you.”

“Of course, now will you get out!”

Gillian smirked and left the restaurant. Caroline turned on her heel and headed back to the table. She muttered underneath her breath.

“I am very attractive, I am going for it.”


End file.
